


Follow Suit

by ShoutIntoTheVoid



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShoutIntoTheVoid/pseuds/ShoutIntoTheVoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a New York drug ring enters the London scene, Agent "Abigail" from the American branch of the Kingsman Secret Service joins Eggsy, Roxy, and Merlin to stop them in their tracks before their power becomes beyond their control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow Suit

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Kingsman  
> This is my first real fic so be kind! :)

Five months after Eggsy, Roxy, and Merlin saved the planet, they were all summoned to the conference room with the promise of a new mission. Eggsy was last, as usual, and waltzed into the conference room to find Merlin flanked by Roxy and an unfamiliar woman.   
She was short and a bit round about the hips and bust. She wore a white collared top and pencil skirt, and the trademark Kingsman glasses framed her doe brown eyes. Her dark brown hair curled around her sharp jaw and chin.  
Merlin coughed loudly, breaking Eggsy from his trance. He must have been staring because the mystery girl was giving him a weird look, and Merlin had his hands between his brows.   
“Take a seat Eggsy, we’re about to start.” He picked up his clipboard and directed their attention to a painting on the wall, which turned into a projection of their mission. “Before that though, please allow me to introduce you to our guest. Eggsy, this is Leah, Codename Abigail, from our American initiative; she is the one who brought this mission to us.” At this he nodded towards the guest, who nodded silently in return.  
“Thank you Merlin,” her voice held no distinct American accent, but was a strange mixture of a loud, high pitch, and a rough rasp that resonated from the bottom of her throat. She stood up and motioned to the screen.   
“I have called you here because I need your help stopping a New York based drug ring by the name of Cobra; unfortunately, it has now branched out to London. At first, my branch back in the states had the situation under close observation, allowing actions to precede to a point, using our knowledge of their movements to gain intelligence of other, bigger rings. For this reason we need keep the ring active, or else we lose balance, and one of the best tells we have on the cocane industry. However, recently Cobra has grown at an unprecedented rate, and are now infiltrating other countries, starting with the UK.” She nodded between Roxy and Eggsy, “This is where we come in; we need to stop them in their tracks before they grow beyond our control and become too powerful.”  
Eggsy was lost. Was she coming with them out in the field? She didn’t seem to be the type to be a field agent. Hacker? Sure. But this… she was probably just going to slow them down.  
“I know you both are London natives, from two very different backgrounds, which will come in handy. Lancelot,” She motioned to Roxy, “you know the lifestyle of a high brow business associate. I am confident in your ability to blend in to a group of high society members.” She smiled curtly at Roxy, but her eyes were shining bright with excitement.   
“And Eggsy,” she turned to him, “You are quite familiar with the other side of the tracks I am told. Your mission is to go under the radar with me and help gather Intel through the dealers. Your knowledge of the London Streets will prove to be of exceptional use.” Instead of a smile, Leah nodded with a stoic gaze in Eggsy’s direction.  
“Alright,” Merlin exclaimed. “Lets get started.”

 

Leah walked Eggsy to a fitting room. Once inside, she picked up a stack of neatly folded clothing that was set on a bench.  
“Our first stop are the feeder fish,” she explained. “The low life dealers who sell weed and cocaine in little plastic baggies in skeevy, poorly lit alleyways. What we are looking for is the name of their supplier.”   
Scooping the clothes from their spot, she held out the pile to Eggsy. “We need to dress the part of someone who would buy from them. We will ask them to show us their merchandise, and if we get a bag with a blue smiley face on the front, that’s our guy. It’s the branding symbol that Cobra uses.”  
“Why not use a blue snake?” Eggsy inquired.  
“We aren’t sure. Still trying to figure that one out,” She tapped the stack of clothes now in Eggsy’s hands, “These are street clothes, but they have the same technology as your regular attire. The sneakers, when clicked together, will produce a poisoned blade from the toe of the shoe; the jeans and hoodie are bullet proof. There is also a holster for a weapon of your choosing.”   
With that she nodded and swiftly exited the room to, what Eggsy figured, change into her own getup. Minutes elapsed and Eggsy was transformed into a character that looked something like his pre-Kingsman self. He walked out of the fitting room to find Leah already dressed, standing in the hall.   
“How did you get changed so quickly?” Eggsy asked, noticing that she was wearing the same thing he was, but had put on dark eye makeup, bright lipstick, and had twisted her hair into a messy bun. She looked the part very well.  
“If I told you, I’d have to kill you.” She deadpanned, which made him snort. He followed her into the car. “Alright, if you would be so kind as to set the coordinates of our destination. You would know better about where these people are hiding than me.”  
It was true, Eggsy knew exactly where some drug dealers liked to sell. So maybe he’d gotten high once or twice… or maybe more. Who was anyone to judge him? He plugged in a few familiar street addresses and they headed off.  
“So, you know where I’m from, but what about you?” He asked, trying to fill a growing silence.  
“Well I was born in Brooklyn. Lived there till I joined this fine organization about five years ago.” She stated, then allowing the car to return to its previous silence; Eggsy was not having any of that.  
“You started when you were what? Fourteen? That’s crazy. What did your parents think of that?” he pressed.  
“They died, so not too much to say on the matter.” She said curtly before turning her attention to the back of the seat in front of her. She softened her expression after a few moments and continued, “And I was fifteen. My sister was so young at the time. We don’t really have much else as far as familial relations goes, but one day, a lady from the government scooped us up and gave us a choice. She had seen my school records, and knew that I was planning on graduating early the next year, so she gave me this opportunity: if I finished my GED and came to train to work for them, she would set my sister up in a nice preparatory school and give me a place to live with a hefty salary. How could I turn that down? I was so desperate that I didn’t even check into the job, just signed on the dotted line.   
“Later I found out that she didn’t work for the government, but a secret spy agency, and that she only told me what she did so that I had a story to tell my sister. So for three years until I turned eighteen, I was an analyst and a hacker for the Kingsman secret service over in New York City, and then I trained to be a field agent, and now I’m here. Satisfied?” she asked.  
But he wasn’t, he was a bit sad, “I’m sorry about your parents,” he said in return, “My dad died when I was young too. He was training to be a Kingsman and it didn’t work out.”  
“Parents die.” She said solemnly after a short pause, “It’s what they do.”   
At this somber revelation, the car pulled up to a stop. The sky was pitch black so it was hard to see the street signs, but once both had exited the vehicle, Leah knew they had to be in the correct location. Right off the side of the street was a bar, and next to that a tattoo shop, both with neon signs in the windows. Storefronts like these ran all around the side of the street, the only light around them coming from the occasional streetlight and the neon signs. In between each building was a narrow alleyway.  
“So I guess we can just walk until we find someone in an alley? Or a street corner?” She suggested.  
“Nah, I know a guy we can start with.” Eggsy said before beginning walking, not waiting for Leah to catch up.  
“I guess this is follow the leader then.” Leah huffed before following Eggsy’s path.  
Once she was finally next to him, he pointed toward a dodgy looking pub with a broken sign above the door. ‘The Pub’ it read which made Leah chuckle, “I thought you Brits were supposed to be clever?”  
Eggsy rolled his eyes, “just follow me.” He pushed open the door to reveal a relatively empty bar with two people in a booth in the back, and a large hairy man with an apron on behind the bar.  
“Oi! Look!” the barman cried, “Its old Eggy!”  
Eggsy rolled his eyes at the nickname, “You’re pissed Jay!”  
“Can’t do me job if I aint Egg, so what’ll it be?” he asked as Eggsy took a seat at the bar, Leah following suit.  
“We’ll be having something off menu.” Eggsy gave a pointed look and then the barman, Jay, gave a swift nod of understanding and began to head for the backdoor. Eggsy got up and followed close behind him, Leah trailing right behind Eggsy. When the back door closed behind them, they stood there in a dimly lit alleyway. Jay reached a mitty hand into his jacket pocked and pulled out a variety of plastic bags, each with a different substance in them.  
“Fifty quid a bag.” Jay stated firmly, lifting the bags up by his thumb and forefinger in order to make the contents more visible. Leah browsed the selection with a hawk eye looking for any sign of a blue smiley face. Seeing none offhand she decided to make a bold move.  
“I’ve got a friend who recommends this one with a blue smiley face on it. Says that shit will get you bloody fucked up.” She said in a convincing British accent, so convincing in fact, that Eggsy had to do a double take. She stared Jay down with an inquisitive brow.  
“You mean this stuff?” Jay asked, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a bag with white powder inside and a blue smiley face stamp on the front.  
“Yeah tha’s it, just one more question?” She asked.  
“And what’s that lass?” he said amused, or at least he was until Leah had knocked the wind out of him, pushing him up against the wall with her forearm, one knee pinning him in place,  
“Who is your supplier? I want the name of the people you sell for.” She gritted out.  
“Cobra.” Was all he could rasp out.  
“I want actual names, of people. Who is running the operation?” She pressed harder into his throat.  
“I don’t-heave- don’t know their full name-heave- I just know one name. A surname.” By now his face was going purple, but still she pressed on. “Callejas-heave-” with that she let him go and he fell to the floor, gasping for air while the color returned to his face. All the while, Eggsy was watching the whole ordeal from her side, so when she called his name he shook out of the trance she had put him in.  
“What?” He responded.  
“I said put your watch to good use, we don’t need him to remember any of this, and if my observations of how intoxicated he was are correct, then when he wakes, he will just assume he blacked out.”  
Eggsy did as she commanded, and gave Jay temporary amnesia, but when he lifted his head up, she was already walking away from the scene. He ran to catch up to her.  
“Holy shit Leah that was incredible! You didn’t even spend a minute on the guy and he already revealed everything we needed from him!”  
“Blame it on my feminine wiles I guess, the good thing is, now I know what our next move will be. I need to get Merlin’s help figuring out the logistics but we made good progress today Eggy.” She mocked, making him turn an unnatural shade of crimson. “Keep up the good work.”  
“Yes ma’am” he mock saluted, breaking out into a breathy laugh. She grinned back at him and chuckled a bit herself, nudging him a bit in the side, making him lose his balance a little. He knocked her back in return and she almost fell off the road, causing him to have a fit of laughter. It must have been infectious because pretty soon they both were laughing a lot about nothing. Leah decided that it was a nice night. Eggsy suggested that they walk a bit more. So they did. 

“Robby Callejas.” Leah stated the next day in the conference room, looking pointedly at Merlin before continuing, “also known as Roberto Callejas, is the CEO and owner of the Guatemalan Bean Co. He is our man. With Eggsy’s assistance, we were able to procure his name and connection to the drugs from a reliable source. He has the money and connections to pull this off without anyone noticing, and he just so happens to have bought a home in London two months ago, which is right before this business spread.”  
“So what is our next move?” Roxy asked.  
“I’m glad you asked. Besides being a business mogul in not only the coffee, but also the cocaine industries, Callejas is an avid supporter of charity. He will be attending a gala supporting a local children’s hospital with his daughter Marcela tomorrow night. Roxy, you will attend the gala as Poppy Cooper, the heiress to a massive old money fortune. Eggsy and I will accompany you as your entourage. Your mission is to get Callejas alone. The gala will be held in a mansion, so there will be plenty of rooms for you to secure him. Callejas is newly divorced, and quite vulnerable. So, seduce him, get him in a room just the two of you. And we will all rendezvous there after Eggsy and I take care of his security.” She nodded toward Eggsy, “Sound good? Think you can handle that?” They both nodded, “alright, you are both dismissed.” She said before Roxy stood and exited the room.  
Eggsy stood just as Leah was walking through the door and ran up to her, “hey, I was wondering, would you like to have coffee later today? Last night, walking together was fun. You’re fun to talk to.”  
“Alright. Sure. I am going back to the mansion, that’s where I am being housed. If you want to meet me there, say 4:30.” Before he could respond she continued her previous trek to the fitting room, which would take her to the bullet train going to the mansion. Eggsy stood there dumbly watching her as she left. It had only been one day, he had to remind himself. ‘You don’t know her,’ he thought. But, in his heart of hearts he swore that he did.

Eggsy showed up to the mansion at 4:00. He knew he was early but he had always preferred being early than late. Since he was not expected for another half hour, he decided to take a walk through his old temporary home. He strolled through the halls, reminiscing about his time training to be where he is now, all of those months ago. As he was walking he heard an unusual sound drifting through the air vents. He decided to track the sound to its source. As he got closer, and it became louder and clearer, he could make out a female voice singing. There were many women who worked in this building, so it could have been anyone. He continued to follow the voice, and soon he could make out words.  
Maybe I think you’re cute and funny  
Maybe I wanna do what bunnies do, with you, if you know what I mean  
Eggsy knew this song, his mother used to sing it around the house when he was back in school.  
Oh let’s get rich and buy our parent’s homes in the south of France  
Let’s get rich and give everybody nice sweaters and teach them how to dance  
He was getting closer, and curiosity was taking hold. In heinsight he should have known that blindly following this voice was not a good idea. It wasn’t important, and when he eventually found the person, he had no idea what he would say.  
Let’s get rich and build a house on a mountain making everybody look like ants.  
He finally found the room the sound was coming from, and without hesitation he opened the door.  
“From way up there, you and I, you an- JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!” Leah shouted scrambling to find a towel. Yes, the voice was Leah, and yes, she was in the shower and Eggsy had just waltzed in. Maybe he should have knocked first, or looked at the sign that he now clearly saw read ‘showers’. He was stunned, and simply shut the door before standing dumbly right outside it. For five minutes he stood there, until Leah emerged, now dressed and patting her hair dry with a towel. “Ok seriously Eggsy, do you not knock here in the UK? Is walking in on your friends and scaring the ever-loving shit out of them, like, a tradition? What do you have to say for yourself?” She huffed.  
“You have a pretty singing voice.” Eggsy said dumbly before giving her a soft smile.  
“You’re early.” She replied, smiling awkwardly in return.  
“Yes I am.”  
“I will be ready in a few if you would like to wait here.” And he did. In no time she had returned, her clothes looking crisp, her makeup freshly done, and her hair, now dry and in soft waves. She wore a flowing sundress, a cardigan sweater, and wedged heels, her glasses now fixed on her face. “Ready.” She stated, walking toward him.  
“How do you do that?” he asked, still dumbfounded by how quickly she was able to get changed.  
“A magician never reveals her secrets!” She said playfully, “So, coffee?”  
“Coffee indeed.” And with that they headed to the bullet train, and began their short commute to the city. Eggsy had found that the upper side of London had many perks, one of them being the great cafes. A block away from the Kingsman tailor front was a great coffee and teashop called ‘The Grind,’ which was decidedly cleverer than ‘The Pub’. He led Leah to a table outside, and a waitress soon greeted them. Leah ordered a Caramel Macchiato and Eggsy a Chai Latte.  
“So,” Leah began after their order was taken, “What did you want to talk about?”  
“What is your favorite colour?” Eggsy asked.  
“Excuse me?”  
“I want to know more about you, so I am starting with the basics. So, what is your favorite colour? Mine is green.”  
“Purple, next.” She answered.  
“Favorite food?”  
“Pasta. You?”  
“Pizza.”  
Leah giggled, “This feels like I’m back in sixth grade playing twenty questions with my gal pals.”  
“Are you saying I’m a ‘gal’?” he asked in mock offence, which only made her laugh.  
“Ok,” she said, “Lets get more deep then, what’s your favorite memory from your childhood?”  
“When my dad was still alive, We used to have a Christmas tradition of making cookies for Father Christmas together, and one year, we made such a huge mess in the kitchen, and I thought mum would have a fit, but she just laughed and smiled, so me and dad laughed too.” Eggsy smiled fondly at the memory, “What about you?”  
“Well my parents owned a Jewish deli back in Brooklyn, and for holidays I would get to paint the windows to look more festive. One year, the deli won a contest on the block, and they took my family’s photo for the local paper. My parents framed that picture.” Leah had a nostalgic smile on her face, but it soon was wiped off by an awful thought. “That is where my mom died. She went to take out the trash, and was in the wrong place at the wrong time, and was shot. A few months later my dad offed himself.” She looked back to Eggsy, who wore a horrified expression. She snapped out of it.  
Eggsy began to respond but was cut off by the waitress bringing them their drinks.  
“I’m fine by the way. It was a long time ago, and besides it’s not like you haven’t had your share of tragedy. Everyone has enough pain to go around.” They sat in silence for a few moments, “Favorite film?” She finally asked.  
“What?”  
“I believe it was my turn to ask another question, so what is your favorite film?” She said, a sad smile peeking its way onto her face.  
“Well, I guess My Fair Lady. I’m super into classics.” He smiled warmly at her, “and you?”  
“Kill Bill.”  
He chuckled, “Of course it is, which one volume I or II?”  
“Both,” she said now laughing loudly, “did you know originally they were going to be one, single film, but due to its length they had to separate them.”  
“Oh, really?” he asked in a mocking, playful tone. And that is how their afternoon went, sipping coffee and asking questions. 

The next day was the day of the gala. Leah had gone about having everyone’s outfits picked out. Eggsy’s was the easiest being just a plain black-tie tux, made of the same bulletproof material that the Kingsman suits are made. Roxy’s was a bit harder. The task was to make her look like a million bucks, literally. The gown she ended up finding was a deep eggplant color, with lace embellishments on the bodice. The fabric had microscopic rhinestones embedded into it, so that it had the effect of silk reflecting light, but still clinged tightly to the body. It was perfect. Her own dress was nice, but a little more toned down, something a PA would be able to afford. It was emerald green, and had a draped effect over the bodice. There was a slit down the side. The other two’s attire was sent to their homes so that they could get ready before they all met. As Leah got ready, she began to think about Eggsy. She felt like she could be developing a little crush on him. She put a holster around her left thigh, and put three throwing knives snuggly in the holder. Her Bra had a pocket that was the perfect size to fit a stun gun. Even though Leah loved this aspect of being a super spy, too many weapons attached to you was uncomfortable, which made her grateful for the gold clutch she was able to carry. Her lipstick was actually a laser blade, and there was a pocket that concealed a firearm for easy access. She fastened her dress, fixed her makeup and hair, and placed the PA headpiece just so. She was ready for this mission. She headed out to the meeting place.  
Sitting in the conference room was Roxy, looking beautiful in her gown.  
“Roxy you look amazing. If I didn’t know that there are sharp objects underneath that dress, I would hug you.” Leah joked, making Roxy giggle.  
“Leah you look beautiful. Its kind of fun playing dress up isn’t it?”  
“Roxy have you seen Le-“ Eggsy began to ask but found no words would come when Leah turned around to face him.  
“Cat got your tongue?” Leah chortled. She tried not to notice how good Eggsy looked in his tuxedo.  
“You look fantastic.” He finally mustered.  
“I know.” She gave him a jovial smile, but quickly turned it into her ‘serious business’ face. “Roxy, I have this for you,” She said pulling a small box out of her clutch and opening it to reveal a beautiful silver necklace with an amethyst pendant, “When you have Callejas in a room, press the gem, and we will receive your location.” Roxy nodded and took the jewelry from the box, clasping it swiftly around her neck. “Alright,” Leah exclaimed after she had gotten rid of the box, “Lets get a move on shall we.”  
They made their way to the car and piled in, Leah and Roxy sat on one side together, making small talk about how it was difficult yet tremendous fun to get ready, all the while Eggsy just stared at Leah, trying to remember to keep his mouth closed. He had seen her in her suit, which exentuated her assets, and he had seen her in casual clothing, which made her look more youthful, fun and free. In both situations he had labeled Leah a cute girl. She had a pretty face and a nice smile, but Eggsy would have thought she was just cute if it weren’t for that unfortunate and hauntingly embarrassing shower mishap, which, while extremely awkward, did allow Eggsy a glimpse of Leah, unclothed, no longer making her cute, but something very different. And now here she was, in her true form; beautiful. The smoky makeup she had put on her eyes made them somehow larger, and brighter. Her lips were a deep berry color, and Eggsy just wanted to do nothing but smear the color with his own. And her chest, well, there were quite a few things Eggsy would do-  
“Eggsy!” Roxy exclaimed, making Eggsy jump a bit, “Your freaking us out!” Eggsy focused on Roxy’s annoyed face, and then turned to notice the look of horror that came over Leah’s.  
“What the fuck man? You keep zoning out and then quite obviously looking at my chest, this is twice now, what gives?” Leah demanded.  
“Sorry.” Was all Eggsy could reply before turning his head to look out the window of the car, leaving Roxy and Leah to go back to their conversation. Very soon they were nearing their location.  
The mansion was an estate about twice the size of the Kingsman HQ. It was gaudy with Gothic architecture, everything adorned by metal and stained glass. Paparazzi flanked the entrances, taking shots of expensive people, hoping for their chance at fame. Eggsy exited first, playing the role of security guard, and held the door open for Roxy, who exited with an elegant smile. Leah exited close behind her and leaned into her shoulder, right next to her ear.  
“Remember,” Leah stated, “Don’t kill unless absolutely necessary. We need him alive for questioning.”  
Roxy nodded, still smiling brilliantly, and the three walked into the gala.

Once inside, Leah began scanning the room for Callejas. She told Eggsy to stay with Roxy, and she separated from them to search the ballroom further. Walking around the room she ran the image of Roberto through her mind. Tan skin, roughly 5’11, black hair cut long enough to gel back, and goatee. He had hazel eyes. Unfortunately the room was already pretty packed pith people, so Leah had to be smarter. If Leah remembered anything from her high school best friend Maria, Guatemalans can’t party sober, so she decided to head for the open bar. Alas, standing and talking to the barman was no other than Roberto Callejas, who was surrounded by his entourage and a stunning young Latina woman who wore a slick red dress and was adorned by lavish jewels around her neck. Her hair was pinned into an elegant up do. This must be Callejas’ daughter, Marcela.  
Leah pushed a button on the chunky Bluetooth worn by all of the PA’s and Attorneys who accompanied their wealthy but not so fiscally responsible employers, “Lancelot, he is by the bar, beard and goatee, next to the woman in red.” Leah smirked and looked up, “And it appears that there are a multitude of bedrooms to take him to once you succeed in your seduction.”  
“Abigail you are awful,” Roxy laughed, speaking to the invisible earpiece, she looked over to the bar, where she saw the man who fit the description, then she gave a pointed glance toward Leah, who nodded in confirmation. “C’mon Jeeves,” Roxy commanded Eggsy, “I’ve spotted dinner.”  
As Roxy began to zero in on her target, and Eggsy stayed behind, waiting on the other side of the ballroom to let Leah meet him.  
“You ready Mr. Smith?” Leah jested, holding her arm out in order to interlock with his.  
“If you are Mrs. Smith.” He took her arm, and with that, they walked over to the perimeter of the room where there were large, wooden doors. They both walked through them, and found themselves in a hallway. Down the end of the hallway there was an elevator. Eggsy and Leah were silent, so the only sound heard was the echoed click clack of Leah’s stilettoes on the marble floor. When they reached the elevator, Eggsy was the one to press the button, before flashing Leah a grin. When the elevator finally opened, they both entered, standing firm until the doors closed. Leah glanced up at Eggsy, before hovering her hand over the button that marked floor four, but before she pressed it, it moved over toward the stop button, which she pressed with a sense of newfound urgency. Eggsy shot her a confused look, before she leaned up and pressed her lips firmly against his. When she released him, she stared into his eyes, searching for a sign of a response. It didn’t take another moment before he crashed his lips back onto hers, this time the kiss wasn’t tentative, but heated and handsy. When they both broke for air, Leah turned her face, ending the encounter with a smirk. She reached forward to press the fourth floor button, leaving Eggsy dumbstruck.  
“Okay?” Eggsy asked still a bit confused, but pleasantly so. All Leah did was smirk even wider. When the door to the elevator opened, Leah exited first. “What’s our next move Abigail?” Right as Eggsy asked this, the bracelet on her wrist vibrated. Leah turned it around, and read out loud,  
“The grasshopper room, fourth floor, fifteen doors from the south elevator.” She responded, “If I have timed this out right, by the time we get there, Callejas will be tied to the bed, and not in the sexy way.” She smiled at him, “We need to clear a path.”  
The farther they walked, the closer the grasshopper room got, and the closer the squadrons of guards, held up outside its doors, were. As they approached one of them began to warn Leah.  
“Miss,” He said, “You can’t come th-“ He was cut off by a bullet in his throat, which came from the gun Leah had been hiding in her purse. This was the signal Eggsy needed, so he got a running start, Leah running right behind. Eggsy used his built up of speed to run up the walls, and over the group of armed men. Kicking a few in the face in the process, disarming them, which gave Leah the opportunity to slide through them. Pulling her knifes from her thigh Leah wedged two into the men’s legs, but saved the last one to plunge into the chest of an assailant, who had tried to sneak up behind her with a pistol. He fell to the ground, and she lifted herself from the floor, brushing off her shoulders, and smoothing down her dress. She looked behind her to find all of the men lying unconscious in a pile.  
“Sorry kiddies but it was bedtime, and mommy and daddy have plans.” She smirked, and turned back toward Eggsy, but found that he wasn’t in front of her as she had though. Instead a man in a similar suit to the others stood menacingly before her, and before she could attack, he had plunged a small blade into her side, causing her to cry out and she crumbled to the ground. This made the man smile, and he kneeled above her, lifting the blade out of her side before repositioning his arm so that his aim would be right for her heart. He was about to strike, when a gunshot echoed through the hall, and a bullet shot through the man’s forearm. He screamed and grasped his limb, which gave Leah enough time to roll from under him. Another shot rang out, and a bullet hit the man in the back of the head. He fell to his knees and then toppled over to the floor. Leah turned to see Eggsy lowering his gun and running to help her.  
“Leah!” he shouted, when he reached her; he removed his jacket, using it to apply pressure to the stab wound.  
She winced at the touch, but took hold of the garment and held it firmly in place, “I’ll be fine, we need to get to Roxy. Our ride out of here will arrive in five minutes.” He helped her to her feet, and put a protective arm around her shoulder, stabilizing her enough to walk. They made it into the room, to find Roberto tied in a hogtie, only dressed in his undergarments, and Roxy standing intimidatingly above him. She turned to look at the intruders.  
“Leah, Jesus Christ!” She exclaimed, noticing the large red stain that bloomed out of the right side of her dress.  
“Don’t worry,” Leah responded weakly, “you should see the other guy.”  
On queue, the helicopter arrived at the window, which Roxy opened to be greeted by the smiling face of Merlin, who had set up a ladder that stretched from the window to the copter door. One by one, they piled in, Leah managing just barely with Eggsy’s assistance, and they were off.  
“We need to land by the hospital wing.” Roxy told Merlin, who looked back and noticed the injury that Leah had sustained before nodding. Blood was starting to flow through the jacket and over her hand.  
“Don’t worry,” Eggsy whispered, “we’ll get you stitched up.”  
Leah smiled weakly leaning her head onto his shoulder, “Who said I was worried?” 

Eggsy walked softly into the hospital ward, being careful to spread his weight evenly over his feet. There lying on her left side was Leah, staring blankly out the window. Her hospital gown was open to expose her back and sides, revealing the bulky padding of the bandage covering her stab wound.  
“Come to get another eyeful Eggsy?” She rasped in a monotone, snapping him out of his train of thought.  
“No, no. I didn’t- I mean, I’m not-“ he stammered.  
“I’m fucking with you man, don’t hurt yourself.”  
“Oh.”  
“What do you want?” she asked amused.  
“I just came to make sure you were alright is all,” he responded sheepishly.  
“Oh I’m dandy. The doc gave me strict orders to lie on my side and let the flesh around the wound breath, whatever that means. There is a chair in the corner if you are going to be staying. Anyway the blade didn’t hit anything important, and besides blood loss, the wound is merely superficial. I’ll be back on the case in a day or two.”  
“That’s good news.” He said, taking the for mentioned seat. He looked back at her and fixed his eyes on her exposed back. He noticed that it was littered with scars, one of every size and shape. He traced the patterns with his eyes, noting how some were quite old, and others quite fresh.  
“You can take a picture you know, it’ll last longer.” She huffed, “I can actually feel you staring. It’s starting to freak me the fuck out.”   
“Sorry, it’s just, your back.” He said trailing off.  
“I do have one, very keen observation.”  
“No but –“  
“My scars,” she interrupted, “I know they’re there, again Eggsy, I’m fucking with you.” He sat there in silence. “What do you want to know about them?”  
“Well,” he started, “my dad always said that every scar has a story.”  
“Ah, yes, the war stories. I should have known. Well I have nothing better to do, so I might as well tell you. Why don’t you move that chair to the other side of the room so that I can actually see you.” He did so, moving so that he could look at her face. She adjusted herself so that she no longer was lying on her sides, but flat on her stomach, face still turned to look in his direction. “I guess I’ll start with the oldest. See that bullet hole farthest left on my left shoulder?” he nodded, “I got that one on my first transcontinental mission in Paris. A bunch of art smugglers were trying to pull off a major heist. Steal the Mona Lisa and sell it for top dollar on the black market or hold it for ransom or whatever. I trailed them to the Louvre but one me against four them meant someone got a shot in. I dodged it the best I could but it got my shoulder. Apparently we humans are not as fast at evading bullets as The Matrix would suggest.” He chuckled at that, and she smiled softly. “It wasn’t too bad, but for three months after I was a glorified secretary.”  
“What about the second one?” Eggsy inquired, nodding in the direction of a similar looking scar to it’s right.  
Her face flashed briefly into a grimace, but it quickly was restored to its neutral state, “I was in the wrong place at the wrong time.” She shrugged.  
“And that,” Eggsy said changing the subject and pointing to a sharp-edged burn on her right shoulder, “what about that?”   
“That was on a mission in Texas,” she made a face as if someone had just dumped a landfill next to her, “A group of white supremacists had been plotting to set off bombs in Dallas and frame it on a Mosque in the area. We had just shut them down with operatives all over the city trying to disarm the explosives. We managed to get all but one.” she paused and looked past Eggsy, out the window. “Luckily it was the smallest of the bunch, but it did start a fire. I got as many out as I could before a pipe fell and scorched my other shoulder.” She trained her eyes back on him and gave a dark chuckle, “the pain wasn’t as bad with this one, but it sure is not a pretty sight.”  
Eggsy grinned at her, “I don’t know, I think it’s kind of hot.”  
She deadpanned, “Did you just make a pun about my injury? I swear to god Eggsy, that was just lazy.” Her stoic gaze faltered into a grin.  
Eggsy returned his focus onto the expanse of her back, and landed his attention on three, large, identical scars running from right below her shoulder blades and ending just above the nape of her spine. They were faint, but present, and the white scar tissue seemed to glow in the light. Eggsy reached out and traced the air above the scars, sending Goosebumps down her arms, making Leah twitch. Eggsy quickly retreated his hand, and looked back at Leah.  
“Those are the most recent,” Leah spoke with a reserved tone, and a look on her face like a deer that had just been hit by a car. Eggsy stayed silent, waiting patiently for her to continue. “Eight months ago, I was sent on a mission to Bermuda to help locate the hive of one of the worlds largest sex trade operations. Their typical victims were young women traveling by themselves. You might be surprised, but Americans play convincing tourists.” She chuckled, “I was to be the bait, get captured and send the location of the hive to HQ. The mission was estimated to take four days. All was going smoothly, I had gotten captured as planned, and played the role of helpless victim effortlessly for three days. The fourth day, I was ready to strike, but they figured me out before I could. I don’t know how. I don’t-“ She took a deep, shaky breath and swallowed thickly, “I keep replaying those three days in my head and I cant figure out where it went wrong, but before I knew it they had lead me to a cell, chained me to the ground, and-“ she paused, and turned her head away from Eggsy, staring blankly at the wall behind her. “They knew I was an operative, and they wanted to find out who I was working for, through any means. They tortured me. They beat me, whipped me. That’s where those scars came from. The lashings. I was saved a week after I was found out. After the fourth day, my team knew something was wrong, and they sought me out themselves.”  
“I’m so sorry, Leah. Truly.” He said, reaching out his hand to touch her own in comfort. At first contact, Leah turned her head back to him. Her eyes were red and wet, but no tears had fallen.  
“It’s fine, I know people in our field who have been through a lot worse then a few days of torture. Torture practically is a part of the occupation,” she swallowed thickly, “but do you know what the worst part was?” she asked, “not the pain, or the humiliation. I could deal with the pain, by then I was almost used to it. The first thing my supervisor said to me was ‘what did you tell them?’” she laughed a dark, cynical laugh, “The worst part was that even after I had worked so hard to prove myself, they still didn’t trust me. When people look at me they see my short legs and think that I’m slow, they see that I have a bit of stuffing in the middle and think I’m lazy and weak. Even you did that.”  
“What do you mean?” Eggsy defended.  
“Oh don’t play the fool Eggsy, I know that you’re smarter than that. When you first saw me in that conference room, you would have never imagined that I was a field agent. You saw the new secretary, or the new tech wizard. And when you learned that I was going to be on your team for this mission, your faced had disappointment and annoyance sprayed all over it.” He went to dispute but she interrupted, “please don’t bother, I’m not upset. You saved my life yesterday, and I know you don’t feel that way anymore. It’s just, sad. I’m twice the agent half of them are.”  
“Yeah,” he said, “you are.” He smiled softly and squeezed her hand.  
She smiled a watery unguarded smile, “at least with this wound, I’ll have a nicer story to tell.”  
“Oh, yeah?”  
“Yeah,” she said, “this time, I was saved by a friend.”  
“Just a friend?” he asked, smirking.  
“An idiot.”  
“Oh, so now I’m an idiot?” he asked, mock offended. She nodded playfully as he began to get up to leave.  
“No,” she reached out her arm to stop him, wincing as her bandages pulled tight, “don’t leave yet.” She moved her body over until it was taking up only the left half of the bed, leaning back onto her side. She pats the empty space beside her, “stay with me for a bit. I like having you here.”  
“Alright.” He said, gingerly crawling onto the bed next to her one limb at a time. He lay flat on his back, and she curled around his side, her stomach on his. It was incredibly intimate, but with no pressure to make it anything more than what it was in that moment. They laid there in silence for a while, Eggsy’s hand gently caressing her arm. After fifteen long minutes of comfortable silence, she drifted into sleep, and he followed suit. 

 

The next day, Leah was still unfit for active duty, but she didn’t protest much. They still had Callejas in a holding cell, and Leah was itching for a front row seat to watch the interrogation.   
Eggsy and Roxy had been sitting with Merlin waiting for Leah’s arrival. When she finally walked through the door, Eggsy got to his feet. She gave him a funny look, and he realized what he’d done and sat back down.  
“Alright,” she said, “the only reason he’s here right now, and not six feet under, is because we need him to tell us where they are operating from. If he won't talk,” she said with a hard look in her eye, “be persuasive.”  
Roxy nodded, but Eggsy looked hesitant.  
“You won't be watching, will you?” he asked, causing Roxy’s face to scrunch in confusion.  
Before she could say anything, Leah answered, giving him a pointed look. “Of course I will.”  
She then turned to smile at Roxy. “It’s time, I think he’s been marinating for quite long enough. Why don’t you get a head start, we’ll be there shortly.”   
Roxy nodded and walked out of the room, Merlin following behind; when they were gone, Leah turned to Eggsy. “What the hell was that?” she gritted out.  
“I just thought, based on what you told me yesterday…” he trailed off.  
“I told you what I told you in confidence, and besides, if you remember correctly I told you that torture was a part of the trade,” she spat in a loud whisper. “What happened to me happened,” I'm not going to pretend that it didn’t matter, or that I don’t care, because it did and I do. But life moves on Eggsy,” she took a deep breath.   
“I don’t know what this is,” she motioned between the two of them, “but all I know for certain is that I like you, and I like kissing your face, and tomorrow when I’m cleared for active duty, I am going back out there, and I need to know that you won't pull this protective bull crap on me again, okay?”  
“Yeah,” he said nodding slowly, “I promise, it's just-“  
“I know,” Leah cut him off and smiled softly. “Now come on,” she waved him over, “Let’s go make a drug lord shit himself.”  
Eggsy laughed and followed.

When they reached the holding cell, Roxy had already begun to wail on him, one punch after another. He was now wearing pants, but his chest was still exposed, revealing blossoming bruises. A large purple one bloomed in the wake of Roxy’s fist.  
“Come on, Callejas, where are you running operations?” she barked in his face, a tight grip on his shoulders.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he cried. “My coffee business is public; the location of all of my factories in the US are printed right on the can,” he was trembling as Roxy lifted her arm, ready to hit him again.  
“She isn’t asking the right questions,” Leah mumbled under her breath. “Lancelot,” she interrupted, “I’ll tap in.”   
Roxy nodded and stepped away from the trembling man, allowing Leah to have access. “Mr. Callejas, you own the Guatemalan Bean Co., correct?” she asked in an eerily calm and even tone.  
“Yes,” he exhaled.  
“And you started the Cobra drug ring in the early eighties, didn’t you?”  
Callejas’s face took on a look of grim understanding.   
es,” he whispered, wide eyed.  
“All we want to know is where your London base is,” Leah explained.  
“That’s the thing,” he pressed, “I don’t know about any London base. I stepped down from Cobra ten years ago. My daughter, sweet Marcela, was getting older and the coffee business started to pick up more than ever, so I went straight.”  
“You’re lying,” Leah exclaimed, “why?”  
“I’m not lying! I swear to god, please, I’m telling the truth!”  
“We have a source!” she exclaimed even louder. “They said your name specifically! Callejas!” she was shouting now, making him tremble again.  
Robby’s eyes widened with realization, and he muttered under his breath, “No”.  
“What?”  
“You have to believe me,” he pleaded, “I’m not your guy, but I think I know who is.”  
Leah narrowed her eyes. “Who?”  
“Marcela,” he said. “It has to be; it all makes sense now!” Leah gave him a look that told him to continue.   
“Marcela just turned twenty six, and on her birthday she expressed desire to help run the coffee company, said that she was old enough. I told her no, that it was no place for a girl her age. She kept pleading for a role in the company, but I refused, and then one day, she just stopped begging. I thought it was her finally seeing reason, but I guess she had other plans. She was the one who convinced me to come visit London for a while, said that New York bored her,” he sighed. “If I had known this was going on I never would have agreed to come along. The coffee company is hardly a place for a woman of her age and naivety, let alone getting involved in the ring!”  
Leah studied his face for a time before exiting the room, leaving a still tied Robby in her wake.  
“Well?” Eggsy asked.  
“He isn’t our guy,” she said.  
“What?” Roxy exclaimed.  
“He’s a raging misogynist with a god complex, but he is telling the truth; he isn’t our guy,” she repeated. “Don’t worry though, this hasn’t been for nothing. I now know for certain who it is: Marcela Callejas, his daughter.”  
“The woman from the gala?”  
“The very one.”   
“So what now?” Eggsy asked, running a hand through his blonde hair.  
“Follow me,” Leah commanded, and they did, trailing right behind her into the holding cell.   
“Callejas,” she called, causing him to raise his bowed head swiftly, his eyes still wide, “we need you to tell us everything you know about your daughter’s habits while in London.”  
“Please,” he pleaded, attempting to clasp his hands together to beg, but they were chained; all he could muster was a pitiful strain on his binds before a resigned slump of his shoulders, “don’t hurt her.”   
“Don’t worry,” Roxy called from the back of the room, “she will remain alive, but we need to take down the ring, and for that we need her whereabouts.”  
Callejas sighed and turned toward Leah. “All I know is that a few times she has mentioned her love for the London club scene. Most evenings she is not with me; she goes out to party at a club. I told her as long as she keeps herself out of the tabloids, I was okay with it.”  
This time Eggsy spoke. “Do you know the name of the club she frequents most?”  
“She mentioned one once; said it was called ‘The Club.’ I don’t know of any others.”  
Leah turned to Eggsy, who was trying to hide his smirk, “The Club,” she deadpanned, “you have got to be kidding me!” At that, Eggsy giggled and Leah smiled; Roxy was left confused, but she shrugged it off.  
“So what now, boss-lady?” Roxy inquired.  
“Well,” Leah began, “she already knows your face, Lancelot, but mine and Galahads are still unknown. I suggest that he and I go undercover at The Club and trail Marcela to see if we get any information on the ring’s whereabouts. Best case scenario, they’re actually there, which is why we will need you and Merlin on standby for backup.”  
Roxy nodded, “How are you planning on getting information?”  
“Seduction,” Leah responded. “It’s an old-y but a good-y. People do crazy things for sex. It’s why I have always admired asexuals. They can keep a secret like nobody’s business.”  
“Are you sure you want a front row seat to me seducing another woman?” Eggsy asked with a shit-eating grin.  
“Well I don’t see how you’re going to seduce her since she’s a flaming lesbian.” Leah stated matter-of-factly, “So I guess the real question is, are you sure you want a front row seat to me seducing another woman?”  
“How do you know she’s a lesbian?” both Eggsy and Roberto asked at the same time.  
“At the gala, she had her hands firmly placed on a French heiress’ assets for a good twenty minutes,” she said, exasperated. “Before that she was approached by one of the most handsome men in the entire room, and she sent him off, which rules out bisexual. So, she is strictly into women, hence why I will be coercing her into telling me her secrets.”  
“To answer your earlier question,” Eggsy responded, “it would be my honest to god pleasure to get a front row seat to watch you seduce another woman.”   
At that, Leah playfully smacked him on the chest.

 

The next day, Leah was back on duty, and just in time for her to go undercover. Again. She had spent the previous afternoon getting together disguises and gadgets for the mission. For Eggsy, a pair of tan slacks and a blue button up shirt with a brown leather belt to match his brown oxfords. For her, a red cocktail dress with a circle skirt and a sweetheart neckline that left very little to the imagination. Just like Eggsy’s, her shoes came with a little bit something extra. Instead of a poisoned blade coming out when you click your heals, her black stilettoes, when dragged backwards, produced high-flying sparks which could reach up toward an assailants eyes. She had diamond earrings that working similarly to how the necklace she gave Roxy worked, that when pressed, they would send a signal to someone on the other side.  
Leah was organizing the clothing and gadgets into neat piles when she felt someone’s presence in the doorway.  
“Hello Eggsy.” She stated, still focused on her task at hand.  
“Hiya.”  
“What can I do for you?” she asked, finishing the last pile before turning around.  
“Would you like to take a walk with me?” he asked a bit sheepish.  
She looked at him for a second, “A walk?” she asked, “what is this an Austen novel?” she laughed, “Oh, alright.”  
Eggsy smiled and took her hand leading her out into the garden area.  
“So, what did you want to talk about?” She asked with patient confusion.  
“Yesterday,” he started, “You told me you like me.”  
“I recall,” she replied, “and that I liked kissing your face.” With that she gave him a look that asked and? But before she could reply, his lips were on hers. After a moment of realizing what was happening, she began to kiss him back.  
When they broke apart she asked, “What was that for?”  
“I like you too,” he said catching his breath, “and I also like kissing your face.”  
“Good.” She stated, before pulling him back in by the collar of his shirt, and giving him a bruising kiss. When they eventually needed air, they continued walking, further out into the garden, until they were sitting underneath a secluded willow tree. They stayed under that tree for about an hour, talking about random things and kissing, then kissing and talking some more.  
At one point, Leah looked at Eggsy with solemn eyes, “I lied.” She said, sitting up, Eggsy following suit. “I lied about the bullet scars. The one on the right came first.”  
“Alright?” Eggsy asked confused, “why would you lie about something like that?”  
“I got that scar the night my mom died,” She said, “There is another reason I choose to go on this mission, my mom was a seller for Cobra. The Deli wasn’t doing well and she got desperate. One night, she went into the alley behind the store while I was inside cleaning up. I heard a noise and I came outside to find my mother, with her hands up, as a man in a dark suit held a gun aimed at her face.” She looked angry as she told the next part, “I was so stupid, I called out to her, and the man turned to me and shot me in the shoulder. My mom screamed, and so he shot her.  
That’s why I’m on this case,” she said, “I can’t let more people be hurt by this ring than there already are.” She trailed off.  
“That’s how they found you,” Eggsy responded after a moment, “Kingsman.” He clarified. “You said before that your company had been keeping an eye on Cobra, so when they killed one of their sellers, they looked into it and found you.” He said putting the pieces together. Leah just nodded, turned toward Eggsy and gave him a calculating look before giving him another kiss, this time it was soft and sweet. When she pulled away, she was smiling.   
“Thanks.” She whispered.  
“For what?” He asked confused.  
“Listening.” She responded.  
They had been kissing for a while more when they heard a shrill, “Oh. My. God.” They turned to find Roxy with her jaw on the floor, “I knew it! Everything makes sense now!”  
“Hey Roxy,” Leah giggled.   
“Um,” she started, “It’s almost time, and I thought you might want a chance to get ready.”  
Leah looked up at the sky, and realized that it was almost sunset. With that, she stood up and brushed her skirt off, before walking in the direction of the mansion.  
Roxy gave Eggsy a juvenile grin. “Oh, come off it.” He said.  
Roxy just laughed and followed him into the mansion.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sometimes Leah hated getting into an outfit for a mission. When she got to wear suits and long gowns, she had amply space to store weaponry. With tiny dresses she didn’t even know if she felt comfortable in the first place, there was not the same amount of option as to where to hide her arsenal, so she had to get creative. She stored her stun gun in her bra as usual. On her left hand she wore a silver ring that coiled up her finder like a snake, inside it was a gas that could wipe out an entire room in one fell swoop. She put a holster around her abdomen and fit it with five, paper thin throwing knives. After she slipped into her dress, she fixed her makeup. A cat-eye was drawn around her eyelid, and bronzer was put under her cheekbones. When it came to her lipstick, she chose the shade ‘sweet dreams,’ which was a classic red color with a knock out serum laced inside. If she gave Marcela a kiss, she’d be out in seconds. Her hair was pinned up in a low bun with small explosives adorning the ends of the pins.  
“You look killer.” Eggsy said when he’d finally seen her.  
Leah rolled her eyes with a smile on her face, “You’re encoragable. But you don’t look so bad yourself.” She chuckled.  
Eggsy opened the car door for her, making an exaggerated gesture with his hands to motion her in, “After you ma’am.”  
After they entered the vehicle, Leah turned to Eggsy, “We can’t use our normal alias’s for this mission, they are too obscure,” She started, “So your name is Jeffery, and you are an accountant. I’m Madeline, and I’m a French baker.” She grinned and in a French accent said, “If there is one thing we know of our target, it’s that she likes French women.”  
“How do you keep doing that? The voices I mean.” He asked bewildered.  
Still in her French accent she answered, “I always wanted to be an actress.” She giggled at the dumb look on his face, “You’re going to be my wingman and introduce us. If she just see’s us at the bar together, she might think we’re together and not attempt to talk to me.”  
He nodded, and in no time the car was stopping outside a neon lit club with a sign that read “The Club.” They exited and went inside. They sat together at a high-top table, scanning the room for their target. After a minute, Eggsy nodded in the direction of the VIP section.  
“There,” he said, “In the gold dress.” Sitting at a table surrounded by men in black suits and women in slinky dresses was Marcela Callejas dressed in a gold beaded flapper dress. Leah nodded, and sent Eggsy off.  
When Eggsy got over to the table, Marcela looked up at him and gave him an intrigued look, “Can I help you?” She purred.  
“Um, yeah. You see my friend over there?” He asked, directing her attention toward where Leah was sitting, now looking a bit coy, fawning nervousness. “You see,” he started, “She thinks you’re gorgeous, but she is a bit shy. So I thought I would come over here, and let you know that she is very interested in you.”  
Marcela glanced over at the table Leah was sitting at, giving her a once over before turning back to Eggsy, “Well why don’t you both come over and sit with me and my friends,” she squinted her eyes, “What did you say your name was?”  
“I didn’t,” he smiled raising out a hand in greeting, “I’m Jeff.” He said shaking her hand, “and you?”  
“Marcela.” She said before Eggsy turned and walked back toward the table Leah was sitting at.   
When he got there he leaned in and whispered in her ear, “we’re in.”  
Leah stood up, and followed Eggsy to the VIP section.  
“Marcela,” Eggsy addressed, “This is my friend Madeline.”  
“It is a pleasure,” Leah said in a smoky French accent.  
“A Frenchwoman?” Marcela said smiling as Leah sat down.  
“Ah, yes.” Leah answered, leaning her head on her hand, “I moved to London from Paris a year ago.”  
“Why?” Marcela asked, “If I lived in Paris I would never leave.”  
“Well, Paris has enough people making French pastry, so I thought I might try my luck in England.” Leah said, “What does a beautiful woman like yourself come to England for? Business or pleasure?” she said in a sultry tone.  
“A little bit of both,” she answered, moving her hand to rest on Leah’s knee, “Can I get you a drink?” Marcela asked.  
“Yes, I’d like that.” Leah said.  
Marcela waved over a waiter and ordered a bottle of champagne.  
“Big spender.” Leah jested, putting her own hand on Marcela’s knee. “So tell me, what’s your business, and what your pleasure.”  
“I’d much rather tell you about my pleasure.” She purred. Just as she said this, Marcela’s pocket vibrated. She pulled out her phone, “Hola. Si. Si. No. No no no!” at that she hung up, “speaking of business, would you please excuse me for a moment?”  
“Not a problem,” Leah smiled, “I have to go to the loo anyway.”  
Marcela got up, and was followed by the men in suits she was surrounded with. A few moments later, Leah stood and trailed afterward with Eggsy in tow. They followed Marcela until they got to a door leading to the cellar. Eggsy pulled out a pen, clicked it, and placed the nib end to the wall. This acted as a speaker, so that they were able to hear what was going on inside.  
“What is it?” They heard a voice that was distinctly Marcela’s snapped, “I was about to close the deal with a hot Frenchwoman. Its like they breed them here!”  
“Well technically they breed them in France ma’am.” A male voice muttered.  
“Don’t get smart with me Vic.” Marcela exclaimed, “Now what is the emergency?”  
“Your father, ma’am,” Vic stated, “He is missing.”  
“What do you mean missing?” Marcela asked.  
“Well, after the gala, he was nowhere to be found, neither were the men we had watch him.” Vic timidly explained.  
“Well did you see him with that blonde? Put the pieces together, it doesn’t take a wizard to figure out what happened.” She huffed.  
“Yes ma’am.” He cowered.  
“If you don’t have something to say to me about money or cocaine, don’t say it!” Marcela spat. With that Eggsy removed the pen with haste, and Leah handed him her ring. He nodded, and hid in a supply closet one door over. Leah made her way back upstairs, and sat at the table she previously was, putting on a seductive smile, which she flashed in Marcela’s direction as she made her way up the stairs.  
“Where were we?” Marcela asked as she sat down, placing her hand back on Leah’s knee and squeezing.  
Leah leaned into Marcela’s face, her lips tickling Marcela’s ear, “I believe we were discussing pleasure.” She returned effortlessly into her false French accent.  
“Oh, yes,” she purred, “how could I forget?”  
“Why don’t we take this somewhere more private?” Leah suggested.  
Marcela giggled, taking a sip of champagne, “Your friend said that you were shy, but you’ve been proving him wrong all evening.”  
“Well, I am shy,” Leah dragged her hands over Marcela’s knee and caressed her thigh with her fingertips, “but you make me feel like I can be bold.”  
Marcela gripped Leah’s hand, and helped her to her feet before walking them over to a section in the back. There were cubicles that were closed by beaded curtains, and Marcela dragged Leah into one of them, flipping a sign that said ‘do not disturb’ on her way in. She sat down, and Leah followed suit. Marcela wasted no time, and began kissing her neck, trailing down to leave bruises on Leah’s cleavage. She lifted her head and placed her lips on Leah’s, and kissed her hungrily.  
Leah made sure that the kiss lasted longer than ten seconds, and shortly after she pulled away, Marcela dropped her head in unconsciousness. Leah pressed a diamond on her ear, and within the minute, Roxy had appeared to help her move Marcela to the car.  
Once they were inside, Roxy turned to Leah, “Merlin is assisting Eggsy with the clean up of the cellar group. They should arrive at the mansion within the half hour.” Roxy smiled knowingly at Leah.  
“What?” she asked.  
“If you are anything like Madeline when it comes to the bedroom, then Eggsy is one lucky bloke.” Roxy giggled. Leah turned crimson as she realized that Roxy and Merlin had eyes on the whole scene. “Hey I’m not judging!” Roxy explained, “If you have it flaunt it.”   
Leah nudged Roxy with her shoulder before joining in the camaraderie. “I’ll give you tips one day. Teach you all of my tricks.” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, causing Roxy to break into a giggle fit.

When Marcela woke up, she was in a dimly lit room, sitting on a wooden stool with her hands tied behind her back. A tall, lean blonde woman was standing over her. Squinting her eyes, she recognized her as the blonde woman who had left with her dad.  
“What the hell is going on?” She asked  
“Don’t play stupid,” Roxy spat, “We know that you are the leader of the Cobra drug ring. We have all of your men held captive, and if you don’t tell us where the rest of them are, we will kill that pretty brunette you were with last night.”  
“Madeline?” Roxy asked confused, “what does she have to do with anything?”  
Roxy gave a puzzled look, “have you never heard of leverage?” she asked.  
Marcela rolled her eyes, “Of course I’ve heard of leverage, I watch Law and Order,” she continued, “but what makes you think I would care about Madeline enough to tell you shit? I just met her last night! Kill her for all I care.”  
On cue Leah began to scream in the other room. She begged and pleaded loudly, and still in a French accent. This didn’t seem to move Marcela at all because all she did was raise an eyebrow in response. After a few minutes, the screams died down.  
“Well that was a waste, wasn’t it?” Marcela smirked, “now you have one dead girl, and still no information.”  
With that, the door to the cell opened, and in strode Leah, dressed in a grey pantsuit with a cream colored blouse and her Kingsman glasses. “Alright, Lancelot, you were right,” Leah said, slipping Roxy a fiver as she walked past her, “I thought for sure she would at least protest a little. Oh well, just makes the job easier.”  
“Madeline? What the hell?” Marcela asked with wide-eyed confusion, “Why are you speaking in an American accent?” Just as the words came out of her mouth, realization dawned on Marcela, “Christ, you’re a spy! Fuck!” Marcela cursed.  
“Here is the deal Marcela,” Leah began, “If you shut down the Cobra branches in London, and keep to the parameters we set for you in New York, both you and your men will get to walk free.” She said in a friendly manner, “If not, we will kill all of your men we have, and we won't stop until the entire Cobra ring is wiped off the grid.” Leah gave a vicious smile, “Do we have an understanding?”  
“No.” Marcela said, as the rope, which previously bound her hands, fell unceremoniously to the floor before Marcela launched from her seat. She punched Roxy in the face, disarming her, before going to roundhouse kick Leah in the gut. Leah evaded the strike, and went to launch a counter offense, striking Marcela in the throat, causing her to make a stained wheezing sound.  
Marcela’s disarmament gave Roxy enough time to collect herself into a fighting stance, quickly wiping the blood from her nose, and positioning her fists into a fighting stance.  
“I should have known,” Marcela said, rubbing her jaw as she got back to her feet, “Frenchwomen don’t have racks like those.” She said before charging at Leah, jumping mid air into a kick aimed right at Leah’s face. Leah ducked out of the way, and just as Marcela’s body was flying by her, she released a punch, which hit Marcela right in the gut, causing her to tumble to the floor. Roxy walked over to where she lay wheezing and placed her foot on Marcela’s throat. Marcela grabbed at the foot to try and release herself to no avail. Leah walked up to the woman, and crouched down by her face, leaning into her ear.  
“I will ask you one more time,” Leah said, over-annunciating each word, “Do we have an understanding?”  
“Yes!” Marcela managed, before Roxy removed her foot from her trachea.  
“Good.” Leah nodded, in an eerily chipper tone of voice, before leaving the room. Roxy followed suit, taking off an earing and throwing it behind her, watching through the closing door as the room filled with gas.

A few hours later, Eggsy walked into the conference room at the storefront to find only Roxy there.  
“Where’s Leah?” Eggsy asked a smile blooming on his face, “does this mean that I am not the last one to show up for once?”  
“The last time I spoke to her, she looked like she’d seen a ghost and then she said that she was going to the gym.” Roxy said shrugging, “maybe she’s still there.”  
“We have a gym?” Eggsy asked.  
With a nod from Roxy, Eggsy walked out of the conference room and into the dressing room. Pulling down the lever, he made his way to the shuttle, and took the short ride to the mansion, pondering the whole time what could be wrong with Leah. Getting to the mansion, he asked a receptionist for directions to the gym. He got to the door that was marked gymnasium, and pushed open the doors.  
The gym was large, filled with every kind of fitness machine. It was silent, except for the sound of a solid thump thump thump in the back corner. Eggsy followed the sound until he saw Leah, in a t-shirt and spandex shorts, hitting a punching bag.  
“Does it owe you money?” Eggsy joked, causing Leah to stop hitting the bag and turn around. When Eggsy saw the pained expression on Leah’s face, he reached out a placed a hand on her shoulder, “What’s wrong?” he asked.  
Leah turned back around to the bag and began punching again, “He was there,” she said, throwing a punch combination at the bag.  
“Who?” Eggsy asked.  
“The man,” Leah said punching the bag, “the one who killed my mom,” another punch, “he was with the group from the cellar.”  
“Oh.” Eggsy said dumbly.  
“I wanted to kill him,” punch punch, “I wanted to shoot him in the head,” punch, “the way he shot my mom,” kick punch, “but I couldn’t.” she breathed in harshly, and exhaled with another punch, “I had him, we had him, I could have-“ punch punch punch, “done something.” With that she slumped against the bag.  
“Would that have brought her back?” Eggsy asked.  
“What?” Leah whimpered.  
“Would killing the son of a bitch bring your mother back? Or your father? Or erased the scar on your shoulder?” Eggsy asked softly.  
After a moment of thought, Leah sighed, “No.”  
“Then think of it this way,” Eggsy said, taking her hand in his, rubbing circles on the back, “you proved that you are better than him. You didn’t kill him. You’re better than him.”  
“I guess I am.” Leah said, leaning forward and placing a sweet kiss to Eggsy’s lips.

That afternoon, Leah arrived at the conference room, fully suited up, hair pinned perfectly in place, and her glasses sitting poised on her face. She took time to arrange slides on the clipboard, before sitting at the head of the table, waiting for the others to arrive. Merlin arrived first, smiling politely at Leah and sitting in a seat to her right. Roxy trailed in not a minute later, wearing a pleasant, easy smile, and sitting in the seat next to Merlin. Finally, Eggsy strolled in looking around to find he was, as always, last.  
“That’s better.” he smiled taking a seat next to Leah.  
“Now that we’re all here,” Leah started, “I wanted to give a debriefing of the mission. As of yesterday, the Callejas home in London was sold, and they are moving back to New York.” Leah sighed, “I did feel bad for Marcela though, and before we released Roberto, I made him swear that he would let her have an integral part in the company. Today, in a press release, Roberto confirmed Marcela’s new position as CEO of Guatemalan Bean Co. Our New York office has been notified, and extra surveillance has been put on the Callejas home, and the Cobra ring.” Leah smiled, “Thank you all for your assistance.” She nodded at Roxy and Merlin before turning to Eggsy and nodding again, her smile turning sad.  
After a few more formal notations of how disposal had been taken care of and how no witnesses had been accounted for the unconscious Marcela Callejas exiting The Club, everyone got up and prepared to exit, but Leah stopped Eggsy by the doorway.  
“Meet me at that coffee shop in an hour.” She said, smiling softly.  
Eggsy mock saluted, “Yes ma’am.” He said before he exited.

At 4:00, Leah sat in the same chair she did almost a week earlier at The Grind café, dressed in a floral maxi dress and a white t-shirt. She was wearing her typical Kingsman glasses with sunglasses clipped on, her hair wrapped in a scarf, with curls peaking out of the front, bouncing in the light. She had been waiting for Eggsy for about five minutes now, but what else was new? When Eggsy finally showed up, he was still in his Kingsman suit and glasses.  
“Hiya.” He said as he sat down.  
“Hey,” She smiled, “late as always.”  
Eggsy grinned, “It’s my special power,” he laughed, “so what did you want to talk to me about?”  
“New York.” Leah stated firmly, “I shuttle back tomorrow.” At this Eggsy looked at his lap and nodded. “I wanted to know if there was any reason you could think of for me to request a transfer to the London base?” she said grinning.  
“Wha-“ Eggsy started, “you can do that?”  
“Well,” Leah began, “after our meeting this afternoon, I realized that I would be going home, but then I realized how much happier I have been this last week, than I have been the past few years. I mean I love what I do, don’t get me wrong, but being with a team that trusts and believes in me the way you, Roxy and Merlin do, has shown me how much better it could be. And when my sister gets out of school on break, she can come visit here, and tell all of her rich snobby friends at prep school that she lives in a mansion in London.” She smiled to herself, “And besides, I would get to be with you.”  
“It does seem like you’ve thought of enough reasons to stay without my help. Just one thing,” he said, “how?”  
She waved a hand at him, “I talked to Merlin who said he would ‘strongly request’ my transfer, and since he is basically the head honcho of Kingsman now, its pretty much guaranteed that I will get it.”   
Just as Leah said this, the waitress came to their table and placed a caramel macchiato in front of Leah and a chai latte in front of Eggsy.  
“You remembered!” he exclaimed.  
“Of course. Now, down to the serious business.” She said narrowing her eyes just as Eggsy was taking a sip, “What is your favorite Harry Potter novel?”  
Eggsy giggled, “um, Goblet of Fire.” He said decidedly, “Favorite Harry Potter character?”  
“Luna Lovegood!” She exclaimed, “hands down.”

They spent their afternoon this way, giggling like schoolgirls, sipping hot beverages, and asking silly questions. The next day, Leah took the shuttle back to New York City, and the first thing she did was put the transfer request paperwork on her supervisors desk, relishing the way her mouth bobbed in speechlessness like a fish. The next thing she did was retrieve two stones she had taken from the mansion grounds, and travel to her parent’s graves. She placed one on each grave before leaving quietly.  
A week later, Leah’s supervisor had placed the approved request on her desk, and Leah wasted no time packing her minimal possessions and taking a shuttle back to London. When she arrived, she opened the door to the conference room to find Eggsy sitting quietly, twiddling a pen in his hands. He looked up, eyes wide.  
“Wh-“ he began, but was immediately cut off by Leah’s lips on his.  
When they broke apart, Leah asked, “Have I ever told you how much I like kissing your face?”  
“Once or twice.” Eggsy answered, before kissing her again, but not for the last time that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's it! Let me know if you liked it!


End file.
